


Night Shades

by Yosenity



Category: Original Work
Genre: Darkness, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Supernatural Elements, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosenity/pseuds/Yosenity
Summary: There has been a hidden war, raging for Millenium. Two God's, brothers, fighting for dominance over the world below. One life giving and whole, Nur, the other twisted and full of dakrness, Nox . The world thankfully goes on, blissfully unaware of the feud except one holy battle ground. The valley of Gusho. Protected by the Blessing of light, the valley acts as a cage, keeping the fighting inside, unable to lift the magical barrier until one side is victorious. Family ties and friendship loyalties will be tested as the young champion of Nur begins his journey to help end the war. However, not everything is as black and white as people would like him to believe.





	Night Shades

**Author's Note:**

> This is a novel that I have been working on for quite some time now! I have been hitting a huge writer's block and I thought that the writing community would be able to help! This is an original work! Not a fanfiction!
> 
> Since I do plan on publishing this at some point, it will not stay up on the site for long. I am posting it, to get constructive feedback/comments. I would love your opinions on everything; from character's, to dialogue, to setting, to writing style. Everything is free game! I only ask that you be polite with you comments! I am looking to improve and make this as good as it possibly can be before looking for a publisher! I am working with an editor but the more eyes and opions I have to draw from the better!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The sky was cloudless that late summer afternoon. The crescent moon just visible as the sun was beginning its decent. A gentle breeze rustled the leaves of the massive forest that lined the valley nestled in two mountain ranges. Deep within the dense trees, far from the civilizations which called the valley home, a middle-aged man was swiftly sprinting through the trees. His brown, gray streaked hair pushed back from his face as the wind rushed passed him. His features hard but had a devilishly handsome look about him, even when drenched in sweat. Dodging in and out of this makeshift dirt path, his attention constantly swiveling to either side of the trees, almost as if looking for something.

_It’s not much farther_ , the man thought as he continued to rush deeper and deeper through the darkened trees. The forest was so dense that, even though the sun was still in the sky, it was nearly impossible for any ray to penetrate through the canopy. It was, simply, impossibly dark especially for this late time of day. He continued to run for a few more minutes until his steely grey eyes caught sight of the landmark he had been looking for. He slowed down a bit as he strained to see it in the darkness. It was nothing more but a plain berry bush. At least, that’s what it appeared to be. To him, it wasn’t just a berry bush. 

He looked at it carefully, inspecting every inch of it as he walked fully around. The bush was about the size of any normal garden variety bush, the only odd thing about it was that it had it’s bright yellow berries seemingly growing from the inside out. It looked as if the leaves were protecting the berries from the few specks of sunlight that managed to peak through. After his small investigation, concluding that this was the landmark he was looking for, the man got on his hands and knees and reached underneath the bush to continue his search. A smile broke on his face as he pulled out an old piece of parchment that looked as if it had been folded a million times over the years. He wasted no time carefully unfolding it and studying the contents. To the untrained eye, it looked like a bunch of gibberish. A language that didn’t even exist. Not on this realm anyway. A chuckle escaped his lips after a few minutes of studying the old page. 

“Right, right.” he muttered as he folded the paper, putting it back under the bush as he did so. He continued on but this time, he ran off the make shift path and plunged into brush the of the trees. After a few minutes of skillfully maneuvering around the thickets, the man slowed to a walking speed. A new landmark had caught his attention. An ordinary trunk that has a deep sword gash scared into its bark. Another arrow pointing him in the right direction. 

Suddenly, his heart skipped a beat as he spun on his heels. The forest was as quiet as the grave but even so, he could have sworn he had just heard the light footsteps of someone following behind him. He rested his right hand on the hilt of the sword he had belted around his hip, the mail hidden under his clothes jiggling ever so slightly.He listened for a few more moments. Silence.

The man shrugged as he continued on his direction however his pace quickened. He knew the danger he was putting himself in and he wouldn’t be caught off guard now. He just wanted to find what he came in here for then leave. 

Three hours must have lapsed since he entered these woods. Most of that time spent with his group until he told them he’d meet them back at the Cathedral. His men were used to him being by and training by himself so nobody thought twice about leaving him to his own devises. He knew some of them thought it strange but it wasn’t out of character for him so they never brought it up. He smiled as he recalled their faces as he left them this evening. Even if some of them wanted to tag along, he was too fast for them and they’d be left behind, vulnerably on their own.

A small clearing bloomed into view before him. The dying sunlight blanketed the little oasis that had nothing more than a small creek snaking its way in and out of his view. Bushes with the same odd yellow berries littered the whole area while some of the olden trees had marks of stress etched into them. Whether from animal life or other violent means was unclear. The only thing to be heard was the sound of crickets and running water. The man lifted his head to gazed at the faint outline of the moon against the warmly painted sky. 

_I still have time,_ he thought, _But I have to hurry._

He sighed and began to run in the same direction as before but it was now clear that his path wound with the creek. He left the little clearing behind as he sprinted into the darkness of the trees again. The comforting companion sound of the creek followed him to keep reminding him of his way. But the pitter patter sound of water was replaced by the leaves above him rustling in disturbance.His head quickly glanced above him but he couldn’t really see anything out of the ordinary or really anything at all in the darkness. He tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword. He felt his heartbeat slightly increase as precious minutes kept slipping by.

Up ahead, he saw a tiny crack of sunlight that managed to penetrate the canopy.He knew was heading generally in the right direction but he knew he needed to be absolutely sure. Seconds were more precious than gold and it was deadly to waste them by getting lost following the wrong creek. He stopped just underneath a ray of sun and looked around to make sure he was alone. Content that he was, he tilted his head up to the tree tops again to get a sense of which way the shadows were being cast. He needed to be heading west so which ever way the shadows were falling, he would continue in the opposite direction to follow the setting sun. 

He smiled as he confirmed he was on the right path. He was so close. Grab what he came here for, than dash back toward the Valley. There’s was to much activity for it to be safe in the trees anymore. Maybe he could hide it with in the caves north of here. Anywhere secluded, but he had to keep it’s hiding place moving so he would forget. His eyes spotted his water companion as he readied himself to continue on. But as he gazed in front of him, his heart stopped. 

There, in the darkness of the shadows, was an outline of a person. It looked as if they were dressed in a long black robe that reached all the way to the ground. The black silhouette this created made them very hard to make out against the shadows. It was a miracle the man was able to spot this newcomer in the first place. Judging from its height, they had at least fully grown. The hood completely covered the persons face, but the man could feel it staring at him. 

The man stepped back from the newcomer in slight surprise. He had been caught off guard, something that wasn’t typical of him. His heart pounded. He knew he could easily be in trouble if he didn’t play his cards right. However, surprised or not, he was pretty confident in himself to play off the encounter and move on without conflict. He smoothly lifted his hand off his sword. 

He would just pretend to be an explorer who had gotten lost. They normally didn’t hurt explorers that wandered too deep into the forest. This was because usually, after an expedition, the explorers would go back home and tell about their findings causing more people to take up the adventuring life and brave the darkened trees. These things were hunters and they needed their prey to come to them. If they killed everybody who came in through the tress, than their food would become scared to enter their hunting grounds. The man cleared his throat as he composed himself.

“Hello,” hesaid politely, acting as if he had just stumbled across another explorer, “You startled me! I thought I was the one crazy enough to go alone and this late.” 

The hooded figure didn’t say anything.

“Um, what is your name sir? Where have you travelled tonight? How much have you mapped?”

Again, the hooded figure said nothing.

“Do you need help? You didn’t get lost did you? I’ve made myself a nice little footpath out of here if you are. These woods can be quite disorientating.” the man said casually, trying to carry the one way conversation. 

The hooded figure continued its silence. The man couldn’t help but feel something off about this encounter. Normally when he put on this act, they would disappear into the darkness without a problem. This was to help continue to rumors and stories of ghosts or figures living inside the trees. Intrigue for would be brave fortune testers. But this one seemed different. 

_I have a bad feeling. I don’t want trouble so I might as well pretend as if I’m going back then double around._

“Well if I can’t help you then I’ll be on my way. Enjoy your expedition!” And with that, the man started off slightly to the right to get out of the newcomers sights. However, the figure glided in front of him, speaking for the first time.

“I can’t let you go any further.” 

It’s voice was deep and hollow.

Undeterred, the man backtracked and went a different way.

“I am only trying to finish my investigation before it gets to dark. You’re more than welcome to come along if you want.” 

Again, the figure glided in front of him with unearthly ease and repeated itself. 

“I can’t let you go any farther.”

The man noticed it’s voice had turned rather stern this time. Although it never lost it’s empty quality.

He stopped and looked into the figure’s dark hood, pretending to be confused. In truth, he knew what was going on and a knot began to form in his gut.

_I believe I might have to fight my way out of this one. Here I was hoping this would be a nice quiet trip. It could possibly be hiding something and thats why it’s not letting me though. Hopefully pretending to leave might get it to disappear then I could go around without conflict. Or maybe it might be better to come back another day. It’s it’s hungry…_

He sighed.

“Fine you win,” he said, “I will go.” He turned around to follow his pathway out and, to his surprise, found the figure right there in his path again. 

“I am leaving, you may move now,” he said a little persistently while slyly laying his hand on the hilt of his blade again.

“I can’t let you leave either,” said the figure. 

_Damn. So it is hungry. That would be the only logical reason its not letting me go. It wouldn’t want to deter people from the forest but if its starving it must have no choice. Bad luck of the draw for my evening I suppose but even worse luck for this Shade if it continues. It’ll just be signing it’s own death wish._

“Then I will force you to move, I must get to where I was going or leave.” The man stated calmly, drawing his sword as he spoke. 

The figure’s head dropped slowly as if it was examining the weapon that was now threatening it. Slowly, its shoulders started to move as if it were laughing. The man didn’t change his face or posture as he waited for some other response. This was par for the course ‘hungry Shade encounter’. Letting their arrogant attitudes get the better of them before falling to his blade. It was usually their own hubris which was their downfall which he always found amusing. Although, even though this wasn’t out of the ordinary, he still couldn’t shake the dreaded feeling he had boiling in his stomach. 

The figure raised its head and seemingly looked straight at the man. It’s face was still blocked out by shadows but he could feel the hair on his neck creep up as the pressure of its eyes fell upon his own. Then, still laughing slightly, the figure lowered its head again into its usual position. 

“You honestly thought you could find the city of Emet?” The figure half laughed. It’s voice had adopted a mocking tone but that couldn’t hide its genuine surprise at the man’s brazen expedition. The figure drew its own blade that the black robe had managed to hide from view. The blade itself was three times thicker than a normally fashioned sword and it had a deathly aura surrounding it. It looked like it came from a grave. A skull was fixed to the bottom of the hilt, as if it were only there for decoration, while the blade protruded from the mouth. Blood stained the teeth and the mouth and most of the upper part of the blade itself. 

The man’s eyebrows raised a bit as his heart began to pound. 

_Alright… Unexpected…. this will be interesting._

“How did you know where I was going?” he asked, pretending to play into the figures assumption. He was still trying to play up the fact he had no idea what was going on however as he eyed the sword, he beganto feel fear creep into his veins. He had yet to see a sword of that magnitude in his line of work. At least, not for a while.

“We know everything,” The figure replied, stepping toward the man, “Faolan.” 

“How do you know my name?” asked Faolan, trying to put shock and minor panic into his tone.

“You’ve heard the teachings haven’t you Faolan?” The figure asked, stopping its forward movement to continue its hidden stare. The feeling of the figures eyes sent shivers down Faolan’s back but he stood his ground as he replied.

“Yes I have. I am assuming you have heard them as well.” He didn’t want to clash tonight. He was getting to old for this. 

“Then don’t you fear they’re true? Don’t you fear running into the things of nightmares?” The figured asked, a bit tauntingly.

“I suppose so. I was never one for church and besides, my Father was a cartographer of these woods and never saw anything that even came close to these ‘nightmares’.But if the teachings are true then that means I must get out of here by late sundown. As must you.” Faolan said, his voice rushing a bit in anticipation for the confrontation. 

The figure this time fully laughed. Its laugh echoed through the trees making it seem like hundreds of hooded figures were laughing at him. It made the hairs on Faolan’s arms stand on end. 

“You really are a pathetic human! You should be more afraid because, as of tonight, you will never see the light of your precious day again.” Still laughing the figure dropped the hood from its face. Faolan watched, his gut instinct proved correct, as the hood fell to reveal its owner. Faolan tightened his grip on the sword, not believing his horrible luck.

… _Damn it all_ … _._

The figure’s face was just like any males; , nose, mouth, eyes, but it was terrifyingly distorted. Scares, gashes, scratches and cuts lined every inch of his skin. Even bone was poking through some of the healing wounds. His skin was milk white and waxy as if it had never seen the sun’s light. The only coloring in his face came in the form of dark, stained, crimson blood that seemed to be in his wounds and in random splashes across his appearance. About a fourth of his face looked as if it had been burnt completely off from the inside out. His muscles and skin looked as if they could come off with extremely little effort. This same ‘burnt from the inside out’ look affected a part of his brown wispy hair as it struggled to hang onto the skin that was peeling away from his scalp. Despite all this, his eyes seemed to be the most terrifying feature of all. They were pitch black, deep dark bottomless pit like a black hole. There was no glimmer of life in them as all the light around him seemed to be lost forever in his gaze. 

“My name is Kaden, human. Learn it quickly. It will be the last name you will ever hear.” 

Without another word or warning, Kaden raised his blade and charged. Faolan’s training had prepared him for this. With quick thinking, he dodged the menacing sword by rolling to the left. Regaining his footing, Faolan knew what he needed to do. He ran for his life, back out toward the valley.

I _ts him! Impossible but it is him! Why would Kaden be out here in this remote part of the territory?! I’ve only seen him in the background of battles. Why is he hunting for himself? I figured he was too prideful to do something so low. Maybe he just misses seeing fresh blood or the last breath of life. I’m surprised he and I haven’t cross blades sooner! But as interesting and enticing as a battle with him may be, tonight isn’t the night for that. I’m in no shape to fight, especially with him! I need to get out, report, and return another day!_

His thoughts continued to run rampant through his mind as he continued to sprint the best he could through the foliage. He didn’t have time nor the safety to keep searching for the journal he had hid. He knew coming so late wasn’t the smartest idea but his luck had never been this bad. Besides, to his knowledge he was no where near their hive. He kept running for what felt to be an eternity, until he thought it was safe to slow down and catch his breath. He leaned against a tree, catching his breath as he looked around to figure out where he was. The surrounding area seemed to be less dense than where he had come from so at least he knew he was heading towards home. 

But he had to make sure. There was no use in getting lost while running for his life. He closed his eyes and put both hands on the ground.

“Earth, speak to me.” he whispered. Moments passed then the ground lightly shook underneath his palms as if communicating with him. He nodded toward the ground and smiled ever so slightly.

“Thank you.” He said quietly.

As Faolan rose to his feet, newly reassured in his direction, he heard the same hollow voice echoing off in the distance. 

“Faolan, at least fight for your soul. You aren’t making this much fun. You know you won’t survive the night. I can sense your doubt and smell your fear. Let me help you get rid of it.” 

Even though Kaden’s voice was a ways off, it still sounded like it was coming from all directions. Un-amused, Faolan dusted the remaining dirt from his knees as he readied himself for battle. It would be quick, a small distraction fight and, when he got it one good strike, he would use the wind to sprint home. Even a monster such as Kaden would have no hopes in catching him with the wind on his heels. Faolan had the advantage. He knew the way out and he had his skills. He wouldn’t go down tonight. He promised that to his family. With his sword in one hand and the other clenched in a fist, Faolan looked all around him to spot any small sign of Kaden. A few minutes later there came a laugh from his left, then his right, and then in the back of him. 

“At least come out so we can have an even fight.” Faolan jeered, steadying his mind and body. Only a few seconds later, a glimpse of something moving behind a tree close by him. He smirked as his fist began to become engulfed in flames. 


End file.
